Springtrap Dabbed
by MikoTheFox
Summary: Well, Springtrap set fire to the pizzeria again. God dammit, Springtrap. (rip summary 2017-2017)
1. Chapter 1

**Springtrap Dabbed**

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIce."

"What do you want Bonnie? Wait, how'd you get in my room?" Ice looked up from his book and quickly shoved it under the blanket.

"Springtrap dabbed and blew up the pizzaria again. Can we live with you guys for now?" Bonnie pulled his ears back and got down on Ice, and I mean ON him. Like, over 100 pounds of wire adn steel weighing Ice down on top of him. "Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"BONNIE I CAN'T BREATH GET OFF ME" Ice screamed, trying to push the begging bunny off him. "GUYS HELP ME!"

"Uh, Ice, we can't. He got into the sugar before Springtrap blew up everything." Freddy was starting to feel sorry for Ice, since first he was kidnapped, and now he's being smushed by a giant rabbit.

"I got him." Foxy rolled his eyes before grabbing Bonnie's hip piece of his suit with his hook, before yanking it right off Bonnie. "...I didn't know that was loose."

"FOXY!" Bonnie jumped up and swiped it again, Ice snickering after he finally remembered how to breath. "Good cheese, Foxy, I needed that!" Bonnie would've turned red if that fuction was in his programming.

"Well, you're off the poor lad at least." Foxy patted Ice on the head, thankfully not with his hook.

"Well, despite you almost smothering me to death, I guess you guys could. Minus the Springtrap. Leave him someplace else." Ice shrugged.

"We left him with Knuckles." Chica inserted.

"Uh, will he be ok?" Ice tilted his head, which looks freakin' adorable.

"Who knows." Foxy shrugged this time.

(meanwhile, Angel Island)

"WHERE'S THE PIZZA" Springtrap shrieked.

"We don't have any, now shut up." Knux was sick of the rabbit already.

"I'm sorry, did you just tell me what to do?"

"Yes, I did, bunny rabbit." Knux grinned, baring his fangs and flicking the rabbit's half-torn off ear, not even a second later getting his snout punched in. "HOLY CHEEZE FROM SWITSERLAND OW, GOOD GOD, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Knux yelped, clutching his snout.

"Dun't touch ze earz." Springtrap said in a reall weird-sounded French accent.

"I don't speak idiot." Knux retorted, rubbing his snout.

"Je vais profiter de jouer avec cette enchilada." Springtrap smirked.

"I also don't speak French, rabbit." Knux rolled his eyes, looking back at Spring to see him right in his face. "Woah, jeez. Haven't you ever heard of personal space?"

"I think one of us is HIDING SOMETHING." Springtrap grabbed Knux by the dreadlocks, pinnign him to the wall behind him, easily overpowering the melee-fighting echidna.

"Woah, hey, hands off!" Knux growled, baring fangs at him.

"Why, are you guilty?" Springtrap's eyes started glowing a violent-looking red-purple mix, staring dead straight into Knux's own purple eyes.

"Pfft, no. Stupid rabbit, you don't know anything." Knux rolled his eyes, trying to get Springtrap off him.

"Oh sure you're not. Well, guess what, Knuckles Echidna?" Springtrap's eyes glinted, Knux looking back at the rotten rabbit in surprise from hearing his name.

"What?" Knux blinked to hold back his surprise.

"My songs know what you did the daaark...~" Springtrap whispered that to Knux before easily throwing him onto the floor and making a break for Knuckles room, Knux quickly jumping up in a reflex and running after Springy.

"KEEP OUTTA THERE, YOU CREEP!" Knux yelled at Springtrap as he ran after him down the hall, looking about ready to tear him apart.

"How about no?!" Springtrap cackled before punching Knux's bedroom door open, stepping in and looking around. "Now where, oh where, is that hiiiding plaaace...~" Springtrap flicked his ears behind him, quickly estimated how many seconds he had before Knuckles would come after him again, and quickly dove under Knux's bed just before the angry echidna burst in the room, huffing.

"Alright, Easter bunny, where did you hide?!" Knux cracked his namesake, walking around the room and checking the closet, but since Springtrap wasn't there, he shrugged, figured Springtrap had ran away, then left, shutting the door behind him. "Nosy creep."

"What an idiot, he doesn't even check under his bed for monsters." Springtrap said to himself, crawling out from under the bed, opening the closet, and running his left hand along some cracks in the wall, finding a small hole just big enough for him to stick 3 fingers in, before opening a hidden door in the wall. "Dang, for an idiot, he's got a good place for a hidden door. Now why would he NEED one..." Springtrap was one of those people who couldn't really keep his thoughts in his head. Erm, aniamtronics.

"Hey, I thought you left, rabbit!" Knux grabbed Springtrap by the neck, baring his fangs and tightening his grip. "Where the hell did you hide?!"

"I doubt telling a monster where I hide is a good idea!" Springtrap shrieked before grabbing Knux by the arms and throwing him down the hidden basement's steps, flicking on his eye lights to glare at Knuckles. "Why would you need a hidden room, echidna? Oh, and before you bolt away, I feel the need to tell ya somethin'."

"What is it, you sneaky tail?!"

"I can easily destroy you if you even think about attacking me. Plus everything you do that I see can be used against you." Springtrap cracked his knuckles, curling them into fists.

"Oh ya, how? I don't see a video camera."

"Oh, why oh WHY would I tell you how? After all, you'd just destroy me for it, plus if you destroyed me I can be fixed. That freezehog you kept as a pet, I assume you did at least, isn't as dumb as you think, echidna." Springtrap snickered, putting his hands behind his back, Knux confused like nobody's business.

"What about Ice?" Knux got up off the cement floor, dusting his fur off.

"He can repair me if you break me apart. Now spill it, Knuckles. I won't hesitate to do what's nessicary to get info from you. I might even let Moony deal with you." Springtrap grinned at Knux's now paler-red-then-before face. "Do I make myself clear?"

"V-very." Knux shook his head, his fur going back to blood-red. "Now get out of here."

"Not until I get my information."

"Fine." Knux rolled his eyes, swiping a taser from the floor quickly and hiding it behind his back, smirking.

"Good, then calling the cops won't be nessicary." Springtrap stuck his hand out to shake Knux's, showing a truce, Knux sticking out his own before zapping Springtrap in the head with before-mentioned taser, grinning. "GAH-! YOU LITTLE, RED, DIRTY-!"

"Ah-ah-ah. No screaming." Knux grinned almost devilishly, kicking Springtrap over, still holding the taser to Springtrap's torso. "I ain't letting that information just go out and about willy-nilly, MICHAEL." Knux snickered, which turned into a cackle, before Springtrap hissed and tackled Knux down, ignoring oil and blood leaking from his body onto Knux's crimson fur. "What-?!"

"I may be old, but I'm not gonna be beaten by a sadistic echidna with no remorse." Springtrap punched Knux upside the head and swiped the taser, Knux blacking out on the floor, Springtrap stepping on knux's tummy. "I won't let you die, I still need that info. Better let Moony and the other animatronics know, though."

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Springtrap Dabbed Chapter 2**

"Ow, the hell happened..." Knux growled through his fangs, opening his eyes and squinting in the dim light, the silhouette of the 36 year old rabbit looming over him. "What the...?"

"So, what'd you do with Ice, buddy?" Springtrap cracked his rusty knuckle joints, smirking? I dunno, his face is rusty.

"None of your business. Besides, heheh, doubt you would look at Ice the same way again. Why don'tcha guess, rabbit?" Knux snickered, grinning and showing off his fangs.

"I dunno, that's why I asked. Now tell me." Springtrap was not amused.

"Nah."

"Fine, didja blow him up?"

"What, no."

"Did you pick off his quills?"

"Ew, no. There'd be blood everywhere. He screams. Like a girl, I might add." Knux rolled his eyes.

"How would you know that he screams like a girl?" Springtrap cocked one eyebrow.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh chicken talons"

"I'm calling Moony." Springtrap rolled his eyes before shrieking at the top of his lungs. " _ **MOONY**_!"

Not even a second later, a red bunny animatronic, which looked like Springtrap but not as withered and she had both ears, an endoskeleton right ear though, came running down the stairs before tripping over the very first one and barrel-rolling down the steps. "OW FRICKLE CRACKLE DUCK TAPE!"

"What." Both Springtrap and Knuckles stared at the bunny like she was retarded.

"OW, MY FREAKIN' KNEES!" Moony screamed, gripping knees.

"You ok, Moony?" Springtrap gave Moony the puppy eyes.

"DO I LOOK OK TO YOU, I JUST FREAKIN' FELL DOWN A BAZILLION STAIRS!" Moony shrieked, slightly derping. Knuckles would've run away, had his wrists not been chained to the wall. His own way of keeping Ice held down used against him, how ironic.

"You kinda look ok." Springtrap tilted his head.

"Eh, good point. I'm ok now. Don't argue with me." Moony smirked and jumped up. "So, what's the red enchilada here for?"

"I'm not a Mexican." Knux was unamused beyond unamusedness.

"Still, what happened?" Moony glared at Knux, eyes glowing a blood-red.

"He tazered me." Springtrap said right away.

"I WILL END HIS PITIFUL LIFE IN HELL." Moony grinned, her eyes glowing a brighter red, almost violent.

"i don't think that'll be nessicary pls help" Knux was attempting to pull his head into his shoulders like those cartoons, but sadly, that logic doesn't apply on Mobius, so he's as doomed as the dinosaurs.

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD EDGY BUTTFACE." Moony sucker-punched Knuckles across the face, leaving a red mark on his muzzle, which is impressive since most attacks on Knuckles don't do so much as bruise him.

"OW GOD" Knux yelled, flinching.

"Go Moony go!" Springtrap nomed some magic popcorn, so don't question it.

"Springy, why're you acting like a child?"

"I'M SO LONELYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Springtrap started fake bawling his eyes out.

"oh god springy pls no" Moony started vibrating intensively.

"Can I go home now? Oh wait, I AM home." Knux was a bit stupid, but we all knew that.

"No!" Both Springtrap and Moony yelled at the same time.

"oh ok then" Knux felt a drop of sweat run down a dreadlock.

"So, at least you're Unable To Run Away, so we can land some good hits on you, ENCHILADA!" Moony snickered, grinning with the last word said in vemon in tone.

"Actually, I need some information from him." Springtrap butted in.

"Ah. I can beat it out of him. That would explain why you used his own chains on him." Moony shrugged, eyes going back to normal.

"Yup." Springtrap nodded, smiling like a kid.

"why meeeeeeee" Knuckles sounded like a chipmunk on helium.

"springy pls no i know we're brother and sister but please not that anything but that" Moony gave Springtrap the puppy eyes which only was seen by Springtrap, since everybody else saw a creepy face because rusty face is rusty, making Springtrap breath heavily.

"What're you breathing like crazy for?" Knux asked, by now kinda bored of watching insane animatronics converse in his own basement. "And seriously, can I go now?"

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnno." Springtrap flicked Knux's nose.

"dun tuch mah noez" Knux growled, baring his fangs.

"I'LL TOUCH YOUR NOSE ALL I WANT, MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Springtrap leaned backwards, too far backwards, and fell over on Moony. "OW"

"SPRINGTRAP WHY" Moony screeched.

"Dam, now I want popcorn. Stupid idiots." Knux was now just bored.

"WE'RE NOT IDIOTS, ENCHILADA!" Both Moony and Springtrap SCREAMED at him.

"ok ok sorry jeez" Knux rolled his eyes, getting punched in the snout by Moony, which knocked him out.

"You're not sorry for anything, enchilada." Moony grinned.

END


End file.
